


Ritual

by AngelynMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Possibly Insane Stiles, Revenge, Rituals, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Stiles does a ritual to fix the past.This is not one of my usual Sad fics, this one is Kind of Dark so proceed with caution and if you find that I have left out a tag let me know, I will add it.





	Ritual

It had been a long time in coming, years of planning and careful designing. Of hiding his intentions and thoughts and now it was finally coming to fruition.

Stiles felt a small smile cross his face as he cast a glance at a small framed photograph, it was wrinkled and faded, contrast to the frame that held it, new and pristine, almost shiny.

The photograph was old, taken years ago and carried against Stiles' heart since. This was the first time it was away from the steady thrum of Stiles' heart but Stiles wanted the photo's occupants to witness this, they deserved it after all.

From the photo Stiles' gaze wen to his prisoners. There were three of them, two men and one woman, as there should be.

It had been their fault, after all, and Stiles, Stiles was nothing if not protective and thus vengeful for his friends.

One of his prisoners whimpered and Stiles watched them twitch but not wake, heart indifferent to the pain they were in as they had been to the people in the photo.

Stiles sighed and leaned back in his chair, checking once more that he had all the necessary ingredients for his spell.

The woman was the first to wake, Stiles had expected her to be. He ignored her obvious play of still being unconscious, waiting her out as he organized his supplies and began making the rituals markings.

He was finishing the outlines when she finally gave up her play acting.

Her eyes opened and widened in shock at the sight of him.

"Stiles?" She whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Tsk tsk, let's wait for the others to join us." Stiles hushed her, silencing her voice with a wave of his hand, it would wear off soon enough, and then he continued lining the floor with runes and ingredients.

Once that task was complete he went to his prisoners and placed them in their spots, ignoring the fight the woman gave, she was nothing to him now, a means to an end and he had trained himself as everyone else had refused to and now he was dangerous, perhaps more than she was.

Never let it be said that Stiles should be left to his own devices.

After his prisoners were placed, the males began to awaken, eyes shocked as they spotted Stiles, both of them concerned with their nakedness, one more than the other.

"Stiles?" The younger one asked, "Is this some prank? It's not funny."

Stiles smiled sharply, "No joke, Scotty, not this time."

"What are you trying to do here, Stiles?" Deaton asked, more curious than concerned.

"There is no try, Alan." Stiles looked at him, "You cam call it revenge because that's what this is."

"Why?" Scott asked, he seemed genuinely confused and Stiles' eyes went to the photo.

"Them?" Scott sneered, "They deserved it, they left the pack, Peter bit me and made me a monster."

Stiles sneered back, "He won't make that mistake twice."

Deaton's eyes widened, "You cannot do this! The Balance!"

Stiles glanced at him, "What Balance? The one broken when you let the Hale Pack Burn? When you let Peter languish alone in the hospital, when you stood by and did nothing when they cut the Nemington down?"

Deaton stared, silenced.

"That's what I thought, I am, in fact, correcting your sins, Alan, you ought to thank me." Stiles smiled as he turned away, lifting the framed photo and setting it down in the center of the circle of runes he'd made.

"How do you intend to do that?" Allison asked quietly.

Stiles smiled at her, it wasn't a pleasant smile, not anymore.

"That's easy, Ally, see these lines correspond to the ley lines that converge at the Nemington, which was once right here in this spot, and the runes are time runes for past and present, inverted of course because we're changing the past, aren't we?"

"What do you need us for?" Scott asked.

Stiles looked at him, "Well, I need the Beacon Hills Alpha, a Hale Alpha would have been better, older Alpha Spark and all but well, that's been made quiet impossible so I'll have to contend myself with a True Alpha, that's you, Scotty. And of course ., can't do anything without an Emissary." Stiles indicated Deaton, "As for Ally, well, some things require Hunter Blood, it helps that she's Chris' daughter and Chris was Peter's Mate, acknowledged or not. It's the closest to a blood tie as I could get.

Scott looked horrified.

"But don't worry, Scotty," Stiles rushed to reassure him, "The ritual requires a Spark as well, so, it's not just you guys dying, I'm going too."

Stiles stood from his crouch and began to chant, the floor beneath them began to shake and their vision blurred. Scott was the first to pass out, he'd been the newest difference, having been changed in his teens, then Allison lost consciousness as she had been born an Argent.

Deaton stubbornly held on to consciousness and Stiles watched gleefully as the man began to choke and gasp, eye bulging as he failed to get oxygen. He slumped forward as his heart burst from his chest, spilling his blood across Stiles' careful lines, droplets splattering over the framed photo.

At the same time trickles of blood spilled from Allison and Scott's noses, heading to encircle the photo frame.

Finally Stiles stepped forward with a dagger in hand and, speaking the final words to the ritual, dragged it across his throat, blood covering the photo from view.

Something burst as Stiles' knees hit the floor, a tree quickly grew and climbed higher and higher as it's roots reached out to drag three bodies beneath the earth as it's trunk engulfed Stiles' own.

And somewhere in the past, as a house began to burn, a storm burst over the Hale House, dousing the flames and washing away Mountain Ash, how no one knew or dared to ask.

At the same time a little boy woke up screaming as an Emissary felt a fissure of terror not his own.

\---

A/n: perhaps the darkest thing i have ever written. I wanted to write a dark Stiles, but he comes off more insane than dark to me so...

Premise, Stiles loved Derek, whether there was an actual relationship i'm not sure but Scott does something stupid, per usual and Derek, Peter and Chris end up dead and Stiles bides his time until he can get his revenge for them.

Allison was part of the plan making and believes it was an accident which it may not have been because Scott did resent Peter for turning him, Derek for taking away his chance to be human again and Chris for opposing his relationship with Allison.

And Stiles knows that Deaton could have done more to protect his precious balance and didn't.

Made up rituals and I have no clue how to tag.


End file.
